writelikethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Social and Emotional Learning
Summary Will be comparing and contrasting how Social and Emotional Learning is portrayed differently in two different types of sources. One of the sources is a peer reviewed article, while the other is of popular media found on the internet. After, comparing and contrasting the two, then will give advice to incoming Freshman on how to write in their field of choice; in this case would be Early Childhood education. ARTICLE 1: Social and Emotional Learning in the Kindergarten Classroom: Evaluation of the Strong Start Curriculum ARTICLE 1: Social and Emotional Learning in the Kindergarten Classroom: Evaluation of the Strong Start Curriculum This article is the peer reviewed article. The writers are a group of people who have done a lot of research over the strong start curriculum. The audiences I believe are people in the same type of field as the writer’s teachers, principals, school board, and any person in the education field that has a college degree, because some words may not be common knowledge for all. The purpose of this article is to persuade schools to start using the Strong Start Curriculum in schools all over the place. Well the claims in the article are obvious but not extremely obvious you can’t just take a quick look at the article and know their views about the Strong Start Curriculum you have to actually read the article to figure that information out. The claims are very accurately stated and they each have a lot of evidence to back each statement up. There are a lot of sources used in the this article all of which are from very reliable sources as well which just makes this piece even more powerful. ARTICLE 2: 5 Social Skills That Are Important for Kindergarten Social Emotional Development Milestones for Kindergarten The writer of this article is a woman; there isn’t much I can say about her. The audience is directed towards parents, I know this because throughout this article she refers to the students as “your child” therefore we can easily tell who this article is directed towards. The purpose of this article is to explain and inform social skills that are important for kindergartners to have. This article is a list that was put on a website called about.com, so I am guessing it is a short informative piece. The writer probably did a little searching on the web to find the context. The claims in this article are extremely obvious; because each point is listed you can quickly glance at the article to get the general information of the text. In this article there aren’t any references, therefore it is hard to tell or know if any of the information in the article is actually true, or how accurately the facts are stated. Analysis Similarities: The information in both articles are pretty much the same information. They are both for the Strong Start Curriculum, and believe that there are certain things/abilities that kindergartners should be able to do social in order to be a better student in the future. In both articles the authors are trying to reach out to their audience, and make them understand how important it is for students to be socially and emotionally ready to progress in the future. They believe that if these issues are not addressed than it can cause serious problems for these students in the future. Differences: To start off with the type of articles are extremely different the first one is a peer reviewed article that was found on the U of A library data base, being a very reliable source. The second article is an article found on the internet found by googling Social and Emotional Learning. Also, the length of the articles are different the first one is very long being nine pages to be exact, with very long paragraphs, and the second article is only a page long, having many short paragraphs as well as having the main point in list form. Although the information is basically the same the peer reviewed article uses the term "Strong Start Curriculum" while the popular media article just simple says, "Social and Emotional Learning" both are correct it is just the peer reviewed article is more precise. The peer reviewed article is for a more professional setting while the popular media is for a more general audience. The second article uses pictures, and grammar that would be understood by most. The first article doesn't have pictures, while it does have graphs, and some of the words may be hard to understand if one doesn't have a high education level. In the peer reviewed article there are a lot of references, to show where the writers found the information in the article, because there are a lot of references it makes the piece strong and reliable. The popular media article does not have any articles, it makes the piece unreliable. Why? The question is why are these two articles different, and the answer is actually pretty simple. Writers write in different ways deepening on who their audience is, and what the social context is. Let's start with article 1 the peer reviewed article, because the audience is towards a group of higher educated people in the Education field the writers wrote in a way that is usually found in this field. The writers are trying to convince schools to start using the Strong Start Curriculum and to do this they are using lots of sources and studies to back up their beliefs. They also made the article long in order to make their views very clear to whoever is reading it. If this article was short and choppy, without any references the people reading it wouldn't take the authors serious, and more than likely wouldn't even think about using the Strong Start Curriculum in their schools. Article 2 the popular media article, because the audience are parents the context is different, to begin with you cannot assume that all parents are well educated therefore that explains why the context is kept at a level that most can read and understand. This article has very short paragraphs and has pictures; this is because a majority of people don't like to read long articles. This keeps the readers from getting bored while reading the article. Advice To all incoming freshman that are going into the field of education, there are some important things that you will need to know in order to write effectively in this field: 1) Be sure you are writing to your audience, and you know who your audience is. in Peer reviewed writing your audience will be more of a group of people, while in popular media you direct your writing to who ever you choose. 2) Always make sure you have references! your paper will not be reliable unless you can back up your information. No one is going to take your paper serious unless you have sources to prove your writing. Sources Morin, A. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://childparenting.about.com/od/schoollearning/a/important-social-skills-kindergarten.htm Kramer, T., Caldarella, P., Christensen, L., & Shatzer, R. (2010). Social and Emotional Learning in the Kindergarten Classroom: Evaluation of the Strong Start Curriculum. Early Childhood Education Journal, 37(4), 303-309. doi:10.1007/s10643-009-0354-8